SCP-004
The 12 rusty keys and the Door SCP-004 Object class-Euclid SCP-004 is made up of 13 items all are called SCP-004-01 to SCP-004-13. For SCP-004 proper procedure is vital. The 13 items are not allowed to leave off site without two level 4 security personnel. No component should be taken in to SCP-004-01, the effect are unknown. The current cost for the experiment is impractical. Chronological History 07/02/1949: A group of three juveniles trespassing on federal property near ██████████ find the door. According to their testimony, they found a set of rusted keys in an iron lockbox and determined what door the keys unlock. The juveniles are taken into custody after they contact Sheriff █████████████████ when one of their friends (SCP-004-CAS01) goes missing. 07/03/1949: Local authorities find the severed right hand of SCP-004-CAS01 eight kilometers from SCP-004-1. Other parts of SCP-004-CAS01's body are found scattered as far as 32 km from the factory. Under interrogation, the apprehended juveniles tell authorities that upon opening the door with one of the keys, SCP-004-CAS01 was torn into several pieces, each of which disappeared. At this point, the SCP Foundation takes over the investigation. 07/04/1949: SCP Agent █████ obtains the keys from the local authorities to begin testing. Tests show that SCP-004-2 through SCP-004-13 all fit into a single lock on the large barred door. 12 Class D personnel are assigned to test the effects of the door. Of the twelve test subjects each trying a different key to enter the room, only two survive. Opening the door with any key except SCP-004-7 or SCP-004-12 caused the test subjects to be torn apart in multiple directions; however, no dismembered parts were found until later. At the time of writing, only two parts of each subject have been recovered (with the exception of the subject using SCP-004-█, whose pieces were scattered in close proximity). The others have, for all intents and purposes, vanished from existence. Of the two surviving subjects, only one (having used SCP-004-7) returned unharmed. The other came back in a near-catatonic state, able only to remove himself from the room and then collapse on the floor, and had to be restrained to prevent him from gouging out his eyes (see Appendix A: Mental Health Effects of SCP-004). The subject using SCP-004-7 said that he had entered a large room, impossibly big for the size of the attached building. After his exit, SCP-004-1 was propped open and an armed squad of Level 3 personnel entered. The size of the room is impossible to measure and the door frame and the individuals in the room are the only part of the room that can be felt or illuminated. 07/16/1949: The juvenile suspects and Sheriff █████████████████ are terminated. 08/02/1949: █████████████████ is declared a hazardous area "due to unexploded ordnance" and fences erected in order to prevent civilian ingress. Tests to determine safety of exposure to environment behind SCP-004-1 begin. 12/01/1950: Space-time anomalies resulting from exposure to SCP-004 are confirmed. Testing is suspended until further notice. 07/02/19██: The unaccounted-for remains of SCP-004-CAS01 appear unexpectedly outside SCP-004-1. Despite being killed decades before, the remains of SCP-004-CAS01 are not decomposed in any manner and are still warm to the touch. Blood remains uncoagulated. The remains are remanded for testing. 07/04/19██: The unaccounted-for remains of one of the twelve (12) original test subjects appear in similar manner to those of SCP-004-CAS01. The remains have been designated SCP-004-CAS02. Records suggest that both SCP-004-CAS01 and CAS02 used SCP-004-██. 03/21/1999: With the massive proliferation of nuclear weapons and World War III only ██ years away, construction has begun on a site inside SCP-004-1. The site is to stock supplies for ███████ person-days. 04/21/1999: █████████████████ has ordered the site inside SCP-004-1 to be expanded to include emergency storage for all mobile SCP-███ specimens and a ██-petabyte database for the storage of all SCP data. The facility is now referred to as Site-62. 09/25/2000: Site-62 is operational. Labs and containment units are complete and can contain the most dangerous specimens. Backup of the SCP database has begun. 01/25/2001: Due to time anomalies (see “Space-Time Anomalies” below), all personnel working at Site-62 are now required to reside on-site permanently. Families of personnel are to be informed that loved ones perished in an industrial accident. Cloned bodies have been prepared for funeral. 08/14/2003: Massive power outage across Northeast United States and through Canada. Due to the initial failure of multiple SCP generators, Site-62 was without power for fifty-three (53) minutes. During those fifty-three (53) minutes, those on site were completely without any source of light. They reported "sensing" creatures and people, although no abnormal entities could be seen or felt. Selected facility personnel were allowed to read ████████████ (Appendix A) and said the creatures "sensed" were of humanoid size but otherwise similar to the massive green creature described. Category:Euclid Category:Safe